thisisleviathanfandomcom-20200214-history
Entities of Scripture
any entity that is not addressed by name in any other page of the scripture will be found here. Minor Demons realise that all demons have bright amber eyes, even in human form, that would hint at their true nature. an angel's full glory is blinding to them, since their eyes are adjusted to the doom and gloom of the abyss. Marchosias :marchosias is a great marquis of hell, a fallen angel from the order of dominations and the thirty-fifth spirit. he was promised he could return to heaven after one thousand and two-hundred years, but he was mislead in this fact. nowadays, people confuse his presence for that of an angel, for he acts like one most of the time, seeking to show god that he is, in fact, worthy of returning to heaven. marchosias' flaw in this, however, is that he will go to any length - even immoral ones - to show he is worthy, and in that, shows that he is unworthy still. he appears as a wolf with a man's form, as well as griffon's wings and a serpent's tail. *'embodied:' Gello :gello is a vindictive demon. she comes to women especially and forces them to do her bidding, their very fertility at stake if they do not. she was once an angel of god, her dominion being newly born children. when she showed compassion to the children of cain, merely since they fell under her care, she was cast out of heaven and forced to make hell her home until the end of time. having merely done that which she was created for, she banished all mercy and kindness from her heart in a fit of rage and swore to destroy all woman's productivity that she will get her hands on. *'embodied:' Phenex :phenex is a great marquis of hell, and like marchosias, he had hopes to return to the heavens after one thousand and two-hundred years, in vain. however, unlike marchosias, he has given up on pleasing god; instead he seeks to destroy mankind, who god sees as his favoured creation, and forgives often, if not always, unlike his angels whom he has cast. he appears as a phoenix and sings in the voice of a child, which - if given ear to it - will drive one to commit the ultimate sin upon another; the sin of murder. *'embodied:' Samyaza :samyaza, a fallen angel, was once ranked as one of the heavenly grigori. he is said to know the explicit name of god, which may never be spoken. it is said that he made a deal with a mortal named istahar to tell her the name. described as the 'infamous rebellion' by name, samyaza is said to have made a pact with the demons now under him to destroy the purity of mortal women so that they could never have their souls taken by gabriel anymore upon death, rather than down to hell by azrael. *'embodied:' Valefar :valefar is the demon that promotes theft, tempts people to steal and makes deals with thieves to aid them in their quest - in return for their souls. he is one of the chief of amy's legions, the chief demon of greed. valefar is considered a good familiar by thieves "until they are caught in the trap". he appears as a lion with the head of a man. *'embodied:' Xaphan :xaphan is a fallen angel, and one of the ones who rebelled with lucifer before his casting down to hell. he is said to have an inventive mind and came up with the idea to set fire to heaven before he and the other fallen were cast out. for this, he was condemned to fan the flames of the abyss with his hands and mouth. *'embodied:' Minor Angels Arariel :arariel is thought to be an angel of healing, serving under the archangel raphael, and specifically cures stupidity in man. *'embodied:' Cassiel :unlike many other angels, cassiel is known for simply watching the events of the cosmos unfold with little interference. she is the angel of solitude and tears, and is said to preside over the deaths of kings. *'embodied:' Camael :camael is an angel who revenges the light, also war-like and punishes those who are against god, under the archangel samael. also known as an angel of love, he is covered with fire. *'embodied:' Hesediel :hesediel is the angel of freedom, benevolence, mercy, and the patron angel of all who forgive. as an angel of mercy, she serves under the archangel ramiel. *'embodied:' Kushiel :kushiel is an angel of punishment under the archangel samael, and punishes mortals in hell. he is therefore known as the 'angel of hell', said to punish nations with a whip of hell, although he does not preside in hell, rather than the third heaven. *'embodied:' Category:Canon of Scripture